


surefire ways to get your face rearranged

by bluewalk



Series: 30_onepiece: Sanji [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#11 poster] <em>"how do I even begin to explain Blackleg Sanji?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	surefire ways to get your face rearranged

“Blackleg Sanji... How do I even begin to explain Blackleg Sanji?”

“Blackleg Sanji is flawless.”

“His first time bounty is 77 million belli!”

“I hear he does cigarette advertisements… at Sabaody Archipelago.”

“His favorite recipe is spicy seafood pasta.”

“One time, he met the Shichibukai Crocodile in Alabasta…”

“And he called him Mr. Prince!”

“One time, he kicked me in the face… now I’m handsome!”

And the first official meeting of the Blackleg Sanji Fanclub was thus called to order. Members were supplied with a laminated copy of Blackleg’s wanted poster and a little black book bound in waterproof kungfu-dugong skin in which to record any and all sightings of Blackleg in the near and distant future. It was important to have accurate records, after all. Not creepy. Not stalkerish in the slightest, either.

And somewhere far, far away, Sanji felt a chill go down his spine and burnt his toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 31 October
> 
> Oh my god, please everyone tell me you’ve watched Mean Girls and find this reference totally hilarious D: If not, my shame has just hit the fan. ([Watch it!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J9T91r0p0E))
> 
> Sanji: I’m sorry that people are so jealous of me… but I can’t help it that I’m so popular.
> 
> STOP IT, SELF. *slaps hand*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chinese translation on "surefire ways to get your face rearranged"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411968) by [renata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata)




End file.
